galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
GAW A PLAN IS FORMING
A PLAN IS FORMING Back at the floating city Cara greeted him already back inside and asked. "Had a good time out there?" Roy decided to keep his new knowledge to himself at least for the time being until he had time to form a plan as how to find his parents. He said. "Yes I learned a few things about the Bellebees and watched them blast some sort of predator beast." "There aren't too many humans who can claim to have ridden on the oldest Bellebee." She gestured to the IST tunnel. "In the light of our ships delay, we are not in a particular hurry. Your new friends should be done watching their show. I for one will take advantage of the VIP status we got thanks to your mother popularity with the Bellebees . They have great SPA facilities at the local Sheraton." "I am sure they have." He said not really sounding very enthusiastic. "Don't knock it before you tried it, you and Partner can join me of course or you can go off on your own and see if you find something to pass the time. Of course I would appreciate if you try to call me before you decide to go on any unplanned adventures." Partner sneezed and sat next to Cara and Roy said. "Are you serious? SPA is like sauna and hair and massage and stuff like that." Cara laughed with her clear voice and scratched Partners side. "He is a very smart animal after all." Partner really liked hearing that. "You are the most vane, sleepy beast in the whole Galaxy. Go ahead get pampered. I see if I can find Sobyr and the others if they are still here." -_""- Roy had left Partner and Cara at the hotel spa and he actually could feel the comport and joy his animal felt and his four legged friend transmitted mental images of a dozen exotic beauties all cooing about him. Roy smirked and was glad his friend enjoyed himself. He had no plans to relax, there was nothing else in his mind than his parents and what he could do to find them and rescue them. If he told Cara, she would watch him even closer. As much as she claimed to be his friend, he still felt she had an agenda that superseded the friendship part. Of course there was the Wurgus meeting and the recent events showed how potent their technology was. So him being at that meeting by request of a Wurgus Patriarch was important to the Union and Cara was more or less there to make sure he made it to that meeting. If he called the Immortal admiral, he would tell him the same as the Bellebee admiral. Not even Stahl would risk widening the war for a few human slaves. Perhaps Uncle Sam would know. He used to go hunting pirates and all that before he settled on Green Hell." He found a GalNet terminal in the hotel lobby and sat down after activating the privacy screen. "System, connect me to Sam Brown, Green Hell." "Requested party has a GalCom account , but has no registered GalNet Terminal and is not listed to have any active Comm devices. Do you wish to leave a message?" Knowing Sam, it could be month before he went to Ant Hill to check his messages. "System, new request. Connect me to the Union Post Office." "Accessing, Union Post Office interface active." He selected the record option and said. "Uncle Sam, it's me Roy. I really need your advice in an urgent matter. Please contact me on my PDD as soon as you can." He then had the message put on a physical chip and send via Union Mail to Green Hell. The chip delivered to Ma Swanson and she would send one of her employees with a flyer to Sam. A bit slow but at least he was certain he would get it. "System what is the charge?" "All charges have been covered by the Bellebee Society account. Do you wish to use a different account?" "No." As he left the booth he was greeted by Aat,or more precisely pointed out as she raised her voice. "Guys I found him." Sobyr and the others gathered around him and the Thauran said. "You are hard to find, but we sure appreciate the sentiment. State Dinner, guests of honor and all that. What did your mother do to them exactly?” Roy sighed. “She cured some sort of disease they had." Ncchsi managed to make her lizard face look impressed. “Curing a disease, you must be mighty proud of her.” Alejandro padded Roy's shoulder. "Yeah Sobyr's father is only the station commandant and was never invited to the Bellebees.” Sobyr looked around as if to make sure no one else could hear. "They sure like to tease me about my Thauran roots.” "What is it with that Thauran thing. I don't understand." Aat laughed. "I guess they don't have any Thaurans on Green Hell then." She smirked I Sobyr's direction. "They are known to be the most arrogant , self serving beings in the Universe. Able to teach even the Kermac how that is done." Sobyr spread his arms. "Worst part is we know it is true ,but it is part of our culture and we made a science out of it. I try real hard not to be too much Thauran but sometimes I can't deny my roots." Alejandro looked around. "Where is Partner?" |Roy closed his eyes and could see his big now being friend submerged up to to his eyes in a big tub of steaming mud. Cara and several other girls, wearing nothing at all sharing the tub. Roy sighed with a smile. "He's taking a mud bath with Cara and enjoys every minute of it." Pictfram's alien face split like a fruit and a purple tongue like thing appeared for a second . "Oh that sounds awesome, I love mud baths too." Ncchsi agreed."Me too!" Roy shrugged. “I guess you could go there as well.” They were still standing in the Hotel Lobby and Sobyr said. "I am not really up to sit in a tub with mud, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Roy shrugged. "I was planning to do some research." Sobyr blinked surprised. "Thanks to you we are honor guests in a Lux Hotel till tomorrow, that means free food, free snacks, entertainment and all that. You didn't strike me as study nerd like Alejandro, besides School won't start for another month. What are you studying?" Roy really wanted to share the news he got with someone so he said. "I just found out that my parents might still be alive and kept as slaves somewhere in Freespace." Sobyr pointed to a seat group island in the hotel lobby. "Why don't we sit down and you tell us all about it." Aat nodded. "I remember you telling us that they were killed by pirates." They all sat down and Roy more or less told them, what the Old Bellebee told him and when he was done, Sobyr said."We need a Ship and a fair amount of money of course. I think I can scratch 50,000 together, what about you Aat?" Roy raised his hand. "Hold on! Ship, Money, what are you talking about?" Sobyr said. "We going to help you of course to find your parents. We need a ship to get to Freespace, the Calypso won't go TL that far and then we need money for weapons, supplies and bribes and such. To find out where the Pirates sold your parents." Alejandro leaned forward. "I bet we find could information at Alvor's Cove. I heard it is a famous Slave Market." Roy felt deeply touched by the reaction of these five new friends. There was no hesitation at all, they were clearly willing to sacrifice their money and future to help him. "Guys , I appreciate your sentiment and there is nothing I would like to do more than to jump into the next space ship and search for my parents. I even think with all your help I would have a chance, but I can't accept your offer. You would throw away your future and going against Pirates and Slavers is too dangerous, what if one of you gets hurt or dies?" Sobyr looked at him as if he spoke Nul. "You're a friend, doesn't matter if you a new friend or an old friend. Helping a friend is the highest calling and the cost is irrelevant. We Thaurans might be perceived as arrogant a-holes but we have an old code of honor and I find it worth living by it." Roy said. "Alright then, I am in no position to reject help but we need to plan this before we run into the blue. If we fail my parents are doomed for sure and if we spend the next ten years searching space, we will be to late." Alejandro said. "Then let's do the research together." Aat got up. "We need to find out where this Green Snake and Captain Coldblood usually strikes; where pirates like him hide out and sell Slaves. There is a captured Pirate Crew on Kappa II, I am sure we can talk to them." Roy sighed. "You know this is probably the dumbest thing we ever do, and yet part of me doesn't even want to wait. I feel every moment we waste could mean the are coming to late. Maybe they are dead already." Ncchsi said. "I call Inklung, he's a Leedei. I will be right back." The Maggi-Suron rushed to the GalNet Booths. Pictfram said. "That's a great idea, maybe Inklung can get us access to a Telelistener" "Can you explain to me what a Leedei is and who is she calling?" Sobyr shrugged. "I have no idea, I never heard of the Leedei either." Alejandro tabbed the coffee table between them, activating the computronic interface and said. "System establish field screen above table, access GalNet display Leedei." A gray somewhat humanoid being was displayed and Alejandro said. "They come from Dwarf Galaxy M32 and are quite advanced and have Psionic talents on Saresii levels and perhaps the best Psi Tech of anyone." Sobyr snapped his finger. "Oh right, those are the guys who accidentally discovered the Bridge, by pointing their PSI listening device to a section of space that was void of any stars, deep space between Andromeda and the Milky Way Galaxy and received the Psionic thought activity of millions of minds. Their device had focused on the Bridge Alejandro half obscured by the projection nodded. "Yes discovered the Bridge by using a Psionic Telescope, called the Telelistener." Ncchsi came back. "Let's go. Inklung has access to a Tele-Listener and he lets us use it and his Sip Sap helps us set it up." "What are we doing exactly and what is a Telelistener?" Alejandro turned to Roy. "If I understood Ncchi's friend correctly, you can find a known brain , using that Telelistener clear across the Galaxy. Since you know your mothers mind you connect to the thing and we find out if your parents are still alive and maybe even find out where they are." Now that was the first concrete plan and it raised much hope in Roy. "Where does this Leedei live?" The lizard said. "Inklung said we can come right away. He and his family live on Kappa VIII ,that's the out most planet of this system. There is a shuttle connection leaving from Belle Station every 5 hours. " Roy felt like sitting on needles and he wanted to go right away. "Could we visit your friend with Avatars?" Ncchsi declined his head. "Sure we can but Psionics won't work with Avatars. You need to be there physically. Inklung doesn't know your mothers mind." Roy pulled his PDD and said.. "Connect me to Cara." She answered right away but did not activate the visuals. "Your friend is alright, Roy. The SPA girls argued for ten minutes who would be allowed to massage him. Now they are all petting him and even though I have no Psionic connection with Partner, I can tell he is really loving it." Roy felt his animals emotions and she was right, Partner was very relaxed and loved every minute of it. He concentrated on the conversation and said. "I am calling because we wanted to go Belle Station and then visit a friend of Ncchsi." "We are in the system for at least three more days. Go right ahead, but keep in touch and please let me know if you plan to get into any unusual situations." He knew she was sensing some of his thoughts and he didn't want to lie to her so he said. "I will let you know." He planned to tell her what he was planning as soon as he had an idea what that would be of course preferably from a GalNet terminal and already halfway to his parents. Just as they wanted to leave the hotel, Partner popped into existence right before them in a cloud of perfumed air. No matter how much he liked where he was, Partner felt that Roy was about to leave and there was no place Partner wanted to be more than at Roy's side. Roy did stop in his tracks. "What in the world did happen to you?" Partner's usually coarse and black neck fur had been brushed and there where pink highlights and a Rhine stone encrusted hair clip sparkled between his glowing horns. Partner sneezed very proud and happy. "I have a feeling you won't have any problems fitting in on Sares Prime. You sure don't look like an Imperial Fury Beast." Aat cooed. "Oh but he looks so adorable and he smells so nice." Partner gave Roy a defiant look and sneezed. -""- The trip back to Belle Station was event less and so was boarding another long range shuttle to the out most planet of the system a few hours later. The inter system trip would take only 35 minutes as the shuttle did have FTL engines and would bridge most of the six light hours in Quasi space. Sobyr did not even bother with finding the seats and went straight to the shuttles small lounge for a burger. Roy was to excited to eat or feel hungry, so he opted for a glass of water. "What are they doing so far out? I mean what is on Kappa VIII?" Sobyr munched happily on his burger and waved to Alejandro who only had a coffee. The Stellaris said. "This is a Member species System and every rock and floating real estate is either occupied or under construction to be occupied. Like most Union Star system, the out most planet is first and foremost used as a long range listening and scanning outpost. On Kappa VIII is a large Union Army Post with a compliment of Gunships. There is a System defense battery with Loki torpedoes and the regions GalNet repeater station. Those large repeater stations usually have a crew. Kappa VIII also does the maintenance for all GalNet Buoys in the region." Ncchsi ate her raw uncooked burger. She did not chew but devoured the burger in fast snapping motions and swallowed the pieces whole. Roy could picture how she would sink her teeth filled jaws into a prey animal and it was clear to him that the Maggi-Surons developed from a fierce predator life form. Despite her somewhat frightening appearance, she was a nice person and she said. "SII has a factory there making GalNet buoy parts or something. All in all I think Kappa VIII has a population of 200,000. That isn't very big but far from small. Inklung's Sip Sap is a Union teacher there. Sobyr wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I love those White Castle Burgers, they only serve them on Shuttles around here and they come all the way from the Sol System. Not printed food but Zero Stasis real meat." Roy still wasn't hungry and said ."Maybe I have the stomach to try one on our way back. Did they got attacked during the battle?" Sobyr shrugged ."I don't know but unlikely. Kappa VIII is currently on the Galactic South side and the Kermac-Nogoll fleet came from the North side, that is Core ward in Sector terms. Even if they were, they have Loki Batteries and not just one. The Army Gunships probably didn't even launch. They are useless in an all out space battle anyway, everyone but the Army knows that." Sobyr checked the time and ordered another burger from the Lounge waiter. Then he said. "The slide caves on Kappa VIII are worth a visit. If we are successful with our attempt locating your parents, we should visit them. Four Kilometers of a steep ice cave tunnel, you can slide with a Duro-Plast board. Great fun I tell you." Kappa VIII didn't look like much from space. It was a dark dull gray ball without a visible atmosphere. The local sun was nothing but a bright star among many other stars. But as they descended, Roy noticed bright lid dome in the otherwise stark and featureless gray landscape. He hasn't really traveled all that much and seen only a few other places, but so far none of them could hold a candle to Green Hell. Sure enough the town on Kappa VIII once they had landed was no different than Anthill inside. The same bright corridors. He was quite happy to see that the corridors and the main concourse featured quite a few green plants and open water. A weird looking semi humanoid being , gray from head to toe waited for them. The being was about as tall as Sobyr and had two legs and two arms, but arms and legs had at least one more joint. The head was completely smooth except for three darker almost black areas where eyes and mouth would be. The being appeared as if wore a tight fabric semitransparent fabric over his head that smoothed any facial features into a vague representation of a human face, Aat noticed Roy staring at the being as they approached. "The Leedei developed on a planet with three suns and there is never any darkness or night. To protect their eyes they and many other life forms of their planet developed a second skin like cover over the actual eyes that is semitransparent and filters out most of the bright light and harmful radiation." Ncchsi performed a complicated greeting ritual with his hands and Roy noticed the Leedei hand had eight fingers and each finger had at least six joints and looked almost independently alive and more like many legged insects than hands. Ncchsi turned and placed her scaled hand with sharp claws on Roy's shoulder. "This is Roy Masters and the big black thing answers to the name Partner." Then she pointed to the being. "This is Inklung, he is a good friend of mine and its Sip-Sap was my Basic School teacher. Inklung is like many Leedei a formidable Telepath." The being had a muffled whispering voice. "Nice to meet you Roy and Partner. Your connection to the beast is amazing indeed." Roy didn't even try to repeat the greeting Ncchsi did and simply shook the beings hand. It was as if a bony spider crawled half up his wrist and he said. "I am too glad to meet you." The being gestured to the exit gate of the shuttle landing berth. "Let us go to my home, where you can tell me in detail how I can be of assistance." -""- The home of the Leedei was located deep underneath the surface, a house carved into a rock alcove. One of many such homes lining a long tunnel wall. To Roy's surprise and delight he noticed that some of the houses had front yards with green grass and even flowers and bushes. A gaggle of kids two humans, a furry black being and a small Version of a Maggi Suron chased after a ball. A Klack guided a hover cart, wearing the green Uniform of a Union Post employee greeted them clicking his mandibles and then carrying a package to a door. A woman with a large hat was clipping a bush with a pair of scissors. Roy somehow had not expected this idyllic peaceful scenery underneath the ice and rock of a distant outpost planet and he recalled Cara's words. She was right in these aspects the Union was quite fascinating. The interior of the Leedei home was very dark. Only dim strips of red light provided the faintest of illumination. There was very little in terms of furniture. Their host led them into a living room where sitting furniture had been added, and from the looks of it in anticipation of their visit , as it appeared out of place. Inklung gestured to the seats. "Please make yourselves at home. I know Roy is eager to come to the point and we shall as soon as my Sip Sap can join us, Knunging will be here any minute now. My Sip Sap is in contact with G 6783 , our home world to gain permission to use the Telelistener." A S-10 robot in domestic service configuration came in and asked with the same type of whispering voice. "Welcome to the Ging-Lung household, this unit was summoned to provide refreshments. Please state the type of snack or drink you like to consume. This household is attached to the Kroger groceries Network and we can provide virtually any desired refreshment." Ncchsi was not very shy and said. "I like a Grobil blood squeezer." Inklung said."Please do as our common friend did. Serving guests as good as possible is a Leedei tradition and it makes us very proud and happy if guests do avail to offerings." Ncchsi was obviously here before as she switched on a little light above her seat, "Yes do order something, serving guests is like a religion to the Leedei." Sobyr found the little contact and also turned on a light above him. "Well in that case, Robot get me some Thauran Grape Juice." Aat ordered Saran Beer. Alejandro wanted a coke with ice and Pictfram asked for a small bag of snack grubs. While Roy really wanted to get started, he did ask. "Got any Hell Ade?" The robot took the orders and Inklung sounded very pleased. "Thank you , friends of Ncchsi. You made this home a happy one and yes we can provide almost everything. We got a Matter Radio enabled GalNet terminal." There was a tone of pride in the Leedei's voice. Roy had heard about this technology. It was among the newest developments. He knew the Institute on Green Hell had received one only recently. The technology allowed the transmission of actual matter over GalNet. It was limited to 1000 grams and the Matter Radio enabled Terminals were ridiculous expensive. He was getting very nervous as the anxiety was killing him. First he heard his parents got killed in a pirate attack. The news affected him more than he thought. His life had changed so much since then. His carefree days roaming the jungles seemed ages ago; and now he was sitting in the dark living room of strange aliens hoping they could tell him if they were still alive. He wished it would be all over soon so he could simply go back. Deep down he even regretted giving Uncle Sam his word to become a Marine. While he still wanted to do that, it was no longer his first choice. He was smart enough to know that his depression was caused by the uncertainty of his future, the forceful uprooting caused by the very parents he now wanted to save. Maybe he should simply let them rot, where they were. It wasn't him who wanted them to go on an expedition and abandon the only place he knew as home. He was a homeless drifter if you really looked at it. The Leedei reached out for his arm. "I promises we will do what we can to help." Just then a second taller Leedei entered the room, right behind the robot who served the refreshments. Despite his state of mind he could not take his eyes of the plastic bag, the robot handed Pictfram. He was certain the little things inside moved. The second Leedei said. "I am pleased to see you have availed yourself to refreshments. My home and name is blessed by guests and their comfort." They all thanked the Leedei for the refreshments and then the taller Leedei said. "I am Knunging, and I am a Union teacher, but right now I am a Leedei and a Union Citizen. I am honored that you came to us in search for assistance in this grave matter. However there seems to be some misconception. The device we call Telelistener is a huge machine and only one exists. It is located at our Home Planet and generally not available to Non Leedei. Usually not even to most of us." Roy's feelings and hopes sank to the bottom. The taller Leedei held up both hands. "No, do not loose hope, Roy Masters. The Council of my people have decided to allow you to use the device and they are eager to see if the device can indeed be used like that. Our Council believes if it works, it could be used to locate many missing persons and some of our thinkers already dream of building many more Telelisteners and make them available to the Union Police. Of course there are also voices who do not want us to share this technology this way as it could be abused . You must know we take the Union Psi Laws very serious and it is those laws we find are the greatest gift of the Union to us and to all thinking beings. Psionics are rightly feared and mistrusted as these gifts can be abused. My societies history is full of wars and conflict arisen from the misuse of Psionics" Roy simply listened, hoping the Leedei would come to the point. From the corner of his eye he saw Pictfram stuff thumb sized maggot like things into his four way split mouth. Despite his alien face that allowed no human emotion to be displayed it was apparent the Centipede greatly enjoyed it. Knunging sat down and continued. "While my people decide the larger implications we have, as I mentioned decided to let you use it, first and foremost to see if it actually works like that. In theory it should , but it has never be used to locate a single mind. Despite the idea of your friends, it was never more than a theory. Your try will be also a scientific experiment. So to assure you, we will help you , but we can not promise any results." Roy was okay with that, no one could possibly ask more of them and to find out if his parents were still alive would be an important first step in planning any sort of rescue. The taller Leedei slowly nodded. "Indeed Roy Masters, that would be the logical first step. For me as Union Teacher to know about your plan, six teenagers planning to run away to Freespace wanting to contact Pirate; and not doing anything to prevent it would go against every oath I took and frankly every shred of common sense. So our help comes with a price. I hereby invite you you all to our home world and you Mr. Masters are welcome to use the Telelistener in the manner described, but it cannot be secret. Your guardian Cara needs to know about it." Roy again felt as if he was riding a roller coaster. Every time there was progress there was a new hurdle. "She will not allow it." "Assuming things is a trait that appears to be common with many young beings, including humans and the Leedei. She can't deny you to try rescue your parents. The old Bellebee told you the Union can officially not help you and that is true, but your circle of friends has increased and they all are willing to assist you. All we need to do is find a way to do it right and with a plan. You five running off to Freespace will result in you joining your parents as slaves, if you are lucky and more likely cause your death. Both outcomes are not going to help your parents one bit." Roy had to agree there was a lot of truth in that, part of him had the same thoughts the moment his friends and him decided to go. He could not possibly be responsible for Sobyr and the rest to lose their lives or their freedom in a fools errand. "Thank you Sir, I know it was a foolish idea from the start." "Wanting to come to the rescue of your life givers is not foolish, the way you wanted to do it however could be classified as such. Coming to us however was quite smart and talking to the Pirates we have in custody might also be a good way of gaining information. I shall accompany you there. These individuals are not Union Citizens and therefore I might be able to use my telepathic gifts to the fullest extend." Roy sighed. "So what are we going to do?" "We are going to inform your Cara and then we make arrangements for you to come to our home world." "From what I was told G 6783 is in another Galaxy, close to Andromeda. Will that not take month to get there?" Aat put her arm on his shoulder and said to the Leedei. "He is a smart young man, but he didn't like school to much." Roy felt embarrassed by that, mostly of course it was true. The Leedei said. "By conventional means it would take many years, but there is a Space train connection. We can be at G 6783 in four days. Like your Cara said, the Union is quite amazing." Inklung said. "I am going to be part of whatever rescue mission you guys plan. That is a given." Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:File Depository